onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Belle
'''Belle' is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time. Formerly a beloved princess in a disgraced kingdom, Belle was chosen by Rumplestiltskin to pose as his caretaker in exchange for her family's well-being during the Ogre wars. Eventually, Rumple and Belle fell in love, but their romance was cut short when he learnt of the Queen's involvement in it. Regina then kidnapped Belle before she enacted the Dark Curse, and the beauty's memory of her days in the fairytale land came back after she was set free from her cell and the curse was broken. From then on, she vowed to devote herself to making Rumple's new persona a better man. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Sir Maurice, Belle's father, grows increasingly concerned with an Ogre war that is devastating his land. Out of despair, he reaches out to Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, and the latter proposes a deal to him: he will protect his land, in exchange for his daughter, whom he intends to keep as his servant. Belle agrees to go with the beast, sacrificing herself for the sake of her land and her loved ones. At the Dark One's castle, Belle is given a rough treatment, being forced to sleep in the dungeons. Whilst working for her new master, she accidentally chips a cup, and a relatively sympathetic Rumple goes easy on her. As time goes by, Belle and her master can't help but get closer to each other. When the beauty is saved by Rumple from a high fall after trying to rid the windows of its massive, nailed down drapes, their attraction becomes apparent. Rumple eases himself into her presence, and she grows past his fearsome looks and demeanor. As they get to know each other better, and Rumple wonders why Belle chose to go live with him forever, she tells him she wanted to be the hero for a change. Gaston, Belle's fiancé, shows up unannounced, planning to defeat Rumplestiltskin, but is immediately turned into a rose, which he then offers his servant. Belle wonders about a children's dormitory she found in the castle, and asks if there was once a son. Rumple promises to tell her the story after she goes to get him some hay for him to spin. Belle is surprised that he is allowing her to leave, that he actually trusts her to come back, but soon learns that he actually is counting on never seeing her again. However, when Belle goes, she is intercepted by the loathsome Queen Regina, who tells her that every curse, even the one that turned Rumple into the Dark One, can be undone by true love's kiss. Belle returns to the castle, filled with hope, and is told the story of Rumple's son. She then proceeds to kiss her master, and the effects of the kiss start to show. Rumple grows suspicious when he realizes she is trying to strip him of his powers, and presumes that she is working for the Queen. He locks her away, and when he decides to set her free, she tells him he is a coward, to which he replies that his power means more to him than she does. Later, the Queen stops by and tells Rumple that Belle died, a news she takes with agony. He decides to keep the cup she chipped as a keepsake of hers. }} When Dreamy shares his feelings with Bossy at a local pub, stating that he can't make them out. Belle, who is sitting next to him, tells him that he is in love. Dreamy wonders what love is like, to which Belle replies that it is the most wonderful and amazing thing in the world, but also that it doesn't always last forever. Dreamy tells her that Nova, the fairy he is in love with, probably doesn't even love him back, for all she talked about was meeting with him at the top of a hill to watch the fireflies. Belle chuckles and tells him that her intention was not to focus on the fireflies, but to ask him to come and be with her at that spot. She adds that she has already had her heart broken enough times to know when someone is reaching out. She insists that he go see Nova while he still can. Shortly after, Belle is captured by Regina, who holds her as her prisoner in the Dark Palace. Regina later visits Rumplestiltskin and tells him that Belle committed suicide after being shunned by her family. }} Unbeknownst to Rumplestiltskin, at some point, Belle is captured, alive, by Queen Regina and she is held captive in the Dark Palace. Captain Hook eventually learns of Belle and her relationship with Rumplestiltskin, so he leaves Neverland and he breaks in to the Dark Palace to find her cell, hoping to gain information on how to kill Rumplestiltskin. He eventually reaches her cell and when he enters, Belle asks what he's doing. He explains that he needs her help in killing Rumplestiltskin and adds that Rumplestiltskin is attacking her father, in hopes of convincing her to help. Belle does not believe him and states that she can talk and reason with Rumplestiltskin because he's not a monster. When Hook does not budge, Belle states she doesn't know how to kill him, and she doesn't want to. Hook finds her useless and then admits that he didn't come to save her. He knocks her unconscious by punching her and then he prepares to kill her. However, Queen Regina enters the cell and stops him by removing his Hook. She explains that Belle is a valuable pawn piece. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' Belle's counterpart is checked into Storybrooke Hospital's psychiatric ward at some point in her life and she has stayed there since. After Mr. Gold kidnaps and beats up Belle's father, Moe French, for stealing the chipped from his home, Regina heads over to the hospital and gives the residing nurse a rose because she knows how hard she works. Regina asks if anyone has come to visit "her", meaning Belle, and the nurse assures her that nobody has today... nor have they ever come to visit. Regina heads down to the basement of the hospital in Storybrooke and finds the door belonging to Belle. She opens a little flap in the door that shows the room of Belle's curse counterpart, prompting her to look up. Regina looks at her and smiles. ("Skin Deep") Jefferson pretends to be a doctor and sneaks down to the psychiatric ward to free Belle's counterpart. When he finds her, he tells her to go and find Mr. Gold and to tell him that Regina had locked her up, promising she will be protected by him. Belle understands this task and she later visits Mr. Gold's shop. She finds Mr. Gold, who is shocked to see her. She tells him that she was told to say Regina had locked her up and then asks if that means anything to him. As Gold struggles to believe Belle is alive, she tells him she was told he'd protect her. Gold breaks down crying and says he will protect her. Failing to recognize him, Belle asks if she knows him. Gold tells her she doesn't, but she will. Later, he leads her out into the woods, and, due to Emma Swan successfully breaking the curse, she remembers her life, and tells Rumpelstiltskin that she loves him. She then witnesses him creating the purple smoke that spreads across Storybrooke. ("A Land Without Magic") 'Season 2' At the well, moments after Rumplestiltskin had brought magic to Storybrooke, he asks Belle to tell him what happened to her. Belle tells him that she was abducted and locked away for twenty-eight years by Regina. Rumple swears to get revenge, but Belle begs him to promise he won't kill Regina; which he does and they both kiss. Rumple takes Belle back to his store and gives her some new clothes to change into. As he gets her the clothes, he also gets a pendent which he uses to mark Regina so a Wraith, a magical soul sucking creature from the fairytale land can come and kill her for him, this not breaking his promise to Belle. When the creature arrives, Rumple tells Emma, Snow and Charming that he brought it to take care of Regina. Belle overhears this conversation and leaves, upset with Rumple's betrayal. However, after having a change of heart, Belle realizes that she needs to help Rumple become a better person. She returns to his shop and is touched to see that he kept the tea cup she had chipped whilst working for him. Belle is awakened at night after having a nightmare featuring Rumple, still an unchanged man. She wakes up and finds herself in bed alone, so she goes to look for Rumple. She finds him in the basement of their house, turning thread into gold and practicing magic. When she questions him about this the next morning, he lies to her, so she leaves, disappointed in him. She visits Granny's Diner and curiously tries out iced tea, which she falls in with. She meets Ruby at the diner and Belle explains she's been a "kept" woman until recently. She also tells the girl she may be headed for a bad breakup. Ruby offers her a place to stay, gratifying Belle. Belle then explains she wants a living, so Ruby suggests the library when she tells her she likes books. Belle visits the library, but it's closed, so she looks through some boarded up windows. She is suddenly approached by a man who kidnaps her. She's taken to her father, who was looking for her after discovering she was being held captive by Rumple. Belle explains she chose to stay with Rumple. Realizing she loves the beast, Maurice orders Smee to go with their other plan. Belle is then taken away by Smee to the mines where she is handcuffed to a cart and pushed over of the town boundaries. However, Rumple saves her with his magic before it's too late. After a quick reunion, Belle tells her lover and father she never wants to see them again. Belle is later mysteriously given the key to the library. Whilst there, she finds out it was Rumple. After seeing he gave it to her as an act of kindness and not a plot to win her back, she decides to forgive him and asks him for dinner. At Granny’s Diner, during the celebration for the discovery of the diamonds in the mines, Ruby is approached by Billy, who not so subtly tries to get a date with her. Concerned that she may be turning into a wolf, Ruby tries to turn him down but has difficulty, so Belle saves her by telling Billy they’re having a girl’s night. After being thanked, Belle explains she can spot a girl in trouble, but wonders why she was as Billy seemed nice. Ruby tells her it’s complicated. Later on, when Billy is found dead, everyone accuses Ruby of killing him whilst in her wolf form. Certain that she didn’t do it, Charming and Granny asks Belle if they can hide her at the library, she agrees. When Charming thanks her, she tells him “of course” and then says it isn’t every day you find out your friend is hunted. When Granny announces the mob is six blocks away, Belle is shocked to learn she has wolf hearing too. Charming and Granny then leave to prove Ruby’s innocence. He asks Belle to call them if the mob arrives. Later, Ruby tells Belle to leave as she’ll be turning into a wolf soon. She says the chains should hopefully hold, so Belle explains she’s staying. Ruby warns Belle of how dangerous she is, but Belle tells Ruby that she and Charming can see the good in her, so wonders why she can’t. Ruby then sneakily locks Belle with some chains, stating she is a monster. She announces that she’ll give the mob what they want, a wolf. Belle says they’ll kill her, but Ruby asks if that’s what she deserves. Even later that night, when King George is found guilty of the murder and Ruby is saved, Ruby tells Charming that Belle is still locked up, so he leaves to free her. Belle and Rumplestiltskin go for a date at Granny’s Diner and they are given some very delicious food by its owner. After Rumple and Granny have an awkward encounter, he explains to Belle that they have a complicated relationship. Belle assures him that it will just take people time to get to know him, like she did. Regina interrupts their meal, claiming they need to talk. Rumple seems reluctant and then introduces Regina to Belle as the woman who locked her up for twenty-eight years. She offers to leave, but Rumple stops her, stating nothing will be kept a secret, so she can hear their conversation. Regina reveals that Cora is coming from their land and they need to stop her. A scared Rumple says that she’s dead as Regina saw the body; Regina says she must’ve been taught magic well. When Regina points out that it’ll be "unpleasant" for both of them is she arrives, Rumple says he can handle her as he "won last time". Regina points out that there is a difference this time as he cares about someone; he has a weakness, Belle. A confused Belle asks who Cora is, so Rumple assures her that it’s someone she’ll never meet. Origins The character of Belle is based on the homonymous character of the popular fairy tale Beauty and the Beast. The first published version of this tale was a rendition by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, in 1740. There are many adaptations of the story, the most popular - and the one followed closely by Once Upon a Time - being the 1991 film adapation by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The general story is that of a young beauty who is promised to care for a horrifying beast, in his sumptuous home. The woman, Belle, eventually melts the cold heart of the beast, and they fall in love with each other. The beast then gives her the choice to stay with him or go back home, and Belle chooses to return to her family. However, she comes back after learning that the beast is in pain. It is then revealed that the monster used to be a handsome prince, who was cursed and transformed into a horrifying creature and, should he be unable to find love even in his hidious new form, he would perish untimely. Belle's kiss of true love reanimates the beast and breaks the curse, allowing him to revert to his previous human form, and they then marry and live happily ever after. In Once Upon a Time, Rumplestiltskin, the antagonist of yet another fairy tale, assumes the role of the "beast". Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 114 01.png Promo 114 03.png Promo 114 07.png Promo 114 12.png Promo 204 01.png Promo 204 02.png Promo 204 03.png Promo 204 04.png Promo 204 05.png Promo 204 06.png Promo 204 07.png Promo 204 31.png Promo 204 32.png Promo 204 33.png Promo 204 36.png Promo Group S2.png Promo Belle S2.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Princesses Category:Featured Articles